Fire Light
by k8ty
Summary: Complete. It's about a new girl at Degrassi, with problems. NO SHE IS NOT RETARDED lol WARNING:suicidecutting
1. New Girl

-at school, the new girl just walked in-

Ashley- Look, Ellie. She's exactly like you!

Ellie- Gee, Ashley, she just got here and your labeling her already. That's a paige thing to do, not an Ashley thing to do.

Ashley- We should go talk to her.

They go up to the new girl and she stops walking and stares up at them

Ashley- Um, Hi. I'm Ashley, and this is Ellie.

Ellie- Hi..

New girl- Hi...

Ashley- And who are you?

New girl- Melanie.

Ashley- Hi then, Melanie. Um, is your hair permanetly red?

Melanie- nods

Ashley- Did you do it yourself?

Melanie- No, I can't do it myself. I wind up having large spots of it on my head if I do it. my mom did it for me.

Ellie- Your mom did that for you? She let you dye your hair like that?

Melanie- She suggested it.

Ashley- You have a cool mom.

Melanie- Thanks.

Ellie- Nice outfit.

look down at her outfit, she's got on faded blue jeans and a black pleaded skirt over it and two studded belts, and a black t-shirt with two saftey pins pinned to it, and ties at the sleeves going all the way down, and she has a bunch of black jelly bracelets on one wrist and four rubber bands on the other wrist.

Ashley- Why are you wearing long sleeves? It's like a hundred degrees outside.

Melanie- shrugs

Ellie- Saftey pins. On shirt. Interesting.

Melanie- Ok, I'll admit it. I'm creative when it comes to clothing. I can make this kind of style out of anything. Even girly girl clothing I can turn dark.

Ellie- Awesome. I still don't get the long sleeves, but awesome. Hey, want to hang with us?

Melanie- No, I want to be by myself all day and wallow in self-pity over nothing. Of course!

Ellie and Ashley look at each other worridly

-in Simpson's class, Manny and Emma are talking-

Manny- Hey, Em, did you hear about the new girl?

Emma- Yea. Why?

Manny- I heard, she was in the hospital for a month once. And she barely ever speaks now.

Emma- What happened to her?

Manny- Well, she--

Simpson- Manny, Emma? Hello. Nice to see you today. Pay attention.

-Ellie, Ashley, and Melanie are eating lunch outside-

Ashley- So where are you from?

Melanie- I was from here. I went to a private school.

Ellie- Why did you change schools?

Melanie- I had to change them, because...

Ellie- Because...?

Melanie- I saw something happen.

Ellie- What?

Melanie- My father died.

Ellie- Was he sick?

Melanie- No, he was murdered brutally. He got stabbed in the heart repeatedly.

Ellie- Oh, I'm sorry.

Melanie- I watched the whole thing happen. The guy come up to my father, pin him to a wall. starts to cry and mess with a rubber band that's on her wrist Then, he took out a knife, and...and...he kept on stabbing my father in the heart, the blood was all over...and...he went for me, and my mother stopped him...she got stabbed only twice in the side, but she's alive...crying a lot now

Ashley- Oh, I'm so sorry. Did they ever catch the guy?

Melanie- Yes, it was his brother...

Ellie- That must have been so scary.

Melanie- It was...

Ellie- Did...did you ever...get a...therapist?

Melanie- stops crying so much and looks up at Ellie No, but I'm getting one.

Ellie- So what do you do for help? notices her snap a rubber band but doesn't say anything

Melanie- I try to talk about it but I never can, it's too sad to talk about.

Ashley- Oh...sees Ellie's face What's wrong with you?

Ellie- looks up Oh, nothing...okay, Melanie. I'll be straight out. Talk to me or Ashley about anything if you need to. It doesn't matter if it's in the middle of class, just try to whenever you can, or whenever you feel upset.

Melanie messing with one of the saftey pins on her shirt Okay, well, I have to go now, see you later...gets up and walks away

Ashley- What's wrong?

Ellie- I think she might have a slight problem with talking.

Ashley- She talks fine.

Ellie- Not like that, I ment a talking her feelings out problem.

Ashley- Oh, like you did?

Ellie- Don't tell her yet.

Ashley- Okay...

-After school, Emma and Manny are at Emma's house-

Emma- So what happened with the new girl?

Manny- her name's Melanie, and she never talks anymore. Well, she does, but barely. Only to people she likes.

Emma- Why?

Manny- She saw her dad murdered, I heard. She told me.

Emma- Oh my god!

Manny- His brother went after him with a knife, and stabbed him repeatedly in he heart. It sounded horrible. Then, he went after her, but her mother stopped him and she got stabbed herself.

Emma- Did she survive?

Manny- Yes, but barely. Shes in a wheelchair now.

Emma- That sucks.

Manny- The worst part is, she's become so messed up, she'g getting a personal Therapist, and spent a month in the hospital.

Emma- Why?

Manny- She tried to...well...I'll tell you later...I'm too tired. She goes and lays down on the couch and falls asleep

-The next day. Ellie runs up to Melanie, as they are walking to class-

Ellie- How're you doing? You okay?

Melanie- What, now you know my deep, dark secret you're going to be my therapist for me? So my mother in a wheelchair doesn't have to pay?

Ellie- She's in a wheelchair?

Melanie- Stops infront of the girl's bathroom Yes, now if you don't mind, I have to go to the bathroom, so I'll just be going in here. Unless, of course, you think it's too dangerous. walks inside

Ellie- sighs outside and looks worried

-Inside the bathroom, it's empty and Melanie is pacing back and forth-

Melanie- Ooh...Puts her stuff down on the floor and un pins a saftey pin on her shirt and puts it to her arm and is about to cut herself and she does as she crys

you see a scene of her father being pinned to a wall and a knife going towards him, and a little girl sittng there looking frightened

-Back outside of the bathroom, Ellie is still standing there as Ashley walks up-

Ashley- What's wrong?

Ellie- Melanie is in there and she's acting very strange.

Ashley- Should I go and check?

Ellie- I'll go in with you. I think I might be able to help a lot.

They both walk in on Melanie and she drops the saftey pin and hides her arm behind her back

Melanie- Uh...hi...?

Ellie- What are you doing?

Melanie-Nothing, I'm fine. walks into a stall and locks it and then pulls her sleeve down

Ellie- You sure?

Melanie- yes, I am sure! Stop acting like you're a know-it-all therapist! walks out of the stall and picks up her things and walks out of the bathroom

Ashley- I am really worried about her, Ellie.

Ellie- looks at the floor and finds the saftey pin Melanie had used to cut herself with, it has bloodstains on it And I'm not?

She shows Ashley the saftey pin

Ashley- Whoa!

Ellie- We have to help her, Ashley!

Ashley- Should we tell Sauve?

Ellie- Not yet. Wait a little while, because we need to catch her doing it again, and to see her arm before telling.

Ashley- Fine.

-Back to Emma and Manny, who are eating lunch in the Cafeteria-

Emma- I feel so bad for her!

Manny- I know, but...maybe we could...you know...help...

Emma- How?

Manny- We could talk to her! Try to cheer her up!

Emma- Party?

Manny- Are you psycic or something?

Emma- We invite the school.

Manny- Good.

Emma- but, it's not exactly for cheering her up, just for fun, thats what we tell her? And it's also what it really is. Ok? It's a good idea.

Manny- Fine. Let's start telling people.

Emma- Wait! We can't tell them yet! We haven't even planned it yet!

Manny- oh yeah. let's start planning. How about, it's at the Ravine?

Emma- Funny. It can't be there, Jay might turn up! I can't see Jay!

Manny- He broke up with Alex, no worries.

Emma- I hate him!

Manny- Melanie probably won't.

Emma- Hope she doesn't do anything stupid. plays with her sandwich

Manny- Eew! The bread is green.

Emma- Oops..wasn't paying attention...She spits out the bite she had in her mouth

Manny- laughs

(END OF PART ONE)


	2. Getting Ready

(Second part)

-Ellie and Melanie are sitting outside of Degrassi on a bench, and Ellie keeps on shooting Melanie worried looks-

Melanie- What?

Ellie- Nothing...can I ask you something?

Melanie- Depends. About what?

Ellie- Your arm.

Melanie- Then no.

Ellie- Please Melanie I need to see!

Melanie- Naw you don't. she leans back into the bench and bends her head all the way back

Ellie- You can do that?

Melanie- It's really cool. I'm bendable.

Ellie- You ever consider gymnastics? Maybe that could help you.

Melanie- sits up What is your problem with my arm?

Ellie- It's you! Melanie I saw you! I found your destructive weapon! I saw you!

Melanie- Shut up already!

Ellie- No.

Melanie- I will dent your face. Roar.

Ellie- You don't show me your arm I'll tell.

Melanie- looks at her frightened You wouldn't, they'd send me to the hospital again!

Ellie- Try me.

Melanie-hesitates then pulls up her right sleeve, and there are a lot of cuts, and some scars from previous cuts, and some of the cuts look new

Ellie- Your left handed?

Melanie- Yeah.

Ellie- How long?

Melanie- About a year now, most of them faded away.

Ellie- I see...you need help.

Melanie- I can't talk about it! It hurts!

Ellie- Gee, which one hurts more? Talking about it, or cutting? Hm..I'd say cutting, since it's basically just killing yourself slowly!

Melanie- Good.

Ellie- It's hard to stop, I know! But you need to!

Melanie- I can't! And how would you know!

Ellie- I used to do it!

people walk near them and see Melanie's arm and stare, and she quickly pulls it up and shoots them nasty looks and they walk away

Melanie- Oh, well! You have no idea why I do it! You don't have a paralized mother who's stuck in a wheechair for the rest of her life! A dead father, who you saw getting murdered! You have no memories of it! You don't know what it's like to have those things still stuck in your head! You don't hear screams every time you try to sleep! I haven't slept in months! I went to the hospital for four months, damn it!

Ellie- is quiet

Melanie- I'm sorry, it's just that...

Ellie- No, it's fine. Let's drop the subject for now.

Melanie- Fine. Back to gymnastics. I think I'll join, to get my mind off of everything.

Ellie- Can I see some stuff you can do?

Melanie shows her some cool flips and things and Ellie smiles.

-Emma and Manny are at Emma's house that night, planning the party-

Emma- Let's see, um, food and drink, music?

Manny- That's basically all we need, Em.

Emma- Nope. We need guests, and a place!

Manny- I'll tell the whole school, and get other people to tell, also. And, the ravine, remember?

Emma- Oh yeah, sorry. Headache.

Manny- Fine.

-the next day, Ellie and Melanie are walking towards Melanie's locker, so she can get all her cutting supplies and throw them away-

Ellie- It's for the best.

Melanie- One of them I can't throw away.

Ellie- What is it?

Melanie- My nails.

Ellie- Cut them shorter. Everytime they grow a little cut them. I'll check your arms and nails everyday to help you.

Melanie- Fine. I'l cut them short later at home. Speaking of which, want to come over?

Ellie- Sure, what--

Manny and Emma walk up to them

Melanie- looks at them and waits for them to talk first

Emma- Ok then. Um, I'm Emma, and this is--

Melanie- Manny. I know. continiues throwing away things

Manny- And Emma and me are throwing a party. We want you to come.

Emma- Um, tonight. it's at the ravine, and it starts at 7. We just don't know what time it ends.

Melanie takes out a box of things like protractors and rulers and drops it by accident

Ellie- No, no, Melanie, you'll need these. Here, I'll help.

Ellie heps her pick up everything, and then she finds a compass blade, the same one she used to cut hersef with. She picks it up, and looks at it carefully for a minute

Ellie- Throw this out. Now.

Emma- Why does she need to throw it out? It's a compass blade. You need that for school.

Manny- Yeah.

Ellie- She doesn't need it. Trust me, she's better off without it.

Emma- Why?

Ellie- Trust me, she is!

Manny- What's wrong with you?

Melanie- So, guys. I'll go to your party. It's tonight, right?

Emma- yes. 7. Don't forget. Bring some friends if you want. Almost the whole school is coming. Mostly our grades.

Melanie- I'm going. Can't wait. Wait, I have an idea. I have no clue where the ravine is, so..Ellie...come over after school and we'll leave to the party from there.

Ellie- Deal.

Melanie- Good. Well, Emma and Manny, me and Ellie have some business...to do, so if you don't mind? Can we do it alone?

Emma and Manny leave

Ashley now walks up with a black eye

Melanie- oh no! Ashley!

Ellie- what happened?

Ashley- Er...um, Did you hear about Manny and Emma's party tonight? Are you going?

Melanie and Ellie- Yea.

Ashley- I might..I don't knwo if I am really or not.

Melanie- I'm going!

Ashley- So?

Melanie- Come! Really! It'll be...er..interesting!

Ashley- Oh...

Melanie- gets on her knees and pretends to be begging Please? Pleasey pleasey pleasey please?

Ashley- Oh, fine. Get up, you look like a lunatic.

Melanie- I am a lunatic!...just kidding...

Ashley- Then we'll go!

Melanie- Me and Ellie are meeting up at my house first. After school. I'll take you there.

Ashley- Okay.

Melanie- Fine

-Manny and Emma are walking in a hallway-

Manny- Do you really think she'd come?

Emma- Why don't you shut up about her for a minute?

Manny- I feel bad for her. I mean, she saw her dad murdered! Brutally murdered! Who wouldn't be depressed after seeing that?

Emma- I'd be depressed, but I wouldn't want to be smothered in things by people who felt bad for me!

Manny- True. But you said yourself. This party isn't all for her. It's for us, too. And hanging out!

Emma- And to forget all those crappy memories, and remember the good times in Degrassi Community School!

Manny- Chester!

Emma- And the time we put tampons on Chester's tree!

Chester- Hi.

Manny- No, I ment Chester is standing right infront of you...

Emma- I feel stupid..

Chester- Don't So, I hear there's a party?

Emma- Yea?

Chester- Where, when, and I'm going.

Emma- Ravine at 7 tonight. And thanks for coming. It's for this girl--

Manny- It's for just hanging out. And for Melanie.

Chester- Who's Melanie? That new girl who's wallowing in self-pity?

Manny- She doesn't wallow in self-pity! She saw her dad murdered!

Chester- What happened?

Manny- He got stabbed repetedly in the heart by his brother, and then the brother went after Melanie, but her mother preotected her and instead of Stabbing Melanie, the brother stabbed her mother intsead in her side twice, and now she's been paralized waist down.

Chester- Ouch.

Emma- It's sad, isn't it?

Chester- Yeah.

Manny- Well, we're glad your coming to the party, but, we gotta go! bye!

Manny and Emma walk away

-At Melanie's house after school-

Melanie- So, who have you guys ever dated?

Ellie- Er...

Ashley- Um...

Melanie- Well?

Ashley- Jimmy, Craig...can't remember...

Ellie- Neither can I. So, It's my turn to ask a question. Ever...damn...

Melanie- Screw the questions. It's time to go.

Ellie- Okay.

Ashley- We've got 20 minutes!

Melanie- To get ready...

Melanie walks upstairs

Ellie- oh god..laughing

Ashley- I wonder..

Ten minutes later Melanie waks downstairs wearing a short black skirt with a sutdded belt and a black corset with strings hanging off and heeled black boots

Ellie- Tramp? Are you Manny?

Melanie- What?

Ellie- Manny dresses like that.

Melanie- Who gives a--

Ashley- Time to go let's leave early. It takes a while to get there from here.

Melanie- grabs something and shoves it in her bag

Ellie- sees but doesn't ask

They leave


	3. Party Problems

-At the Ravine-

Emma- Let's see...mostly everyone's here, except--

Manny- Melanie, Ashley, and Ellie.

Emma- No, they just got here, look.

Manny- Hey!

Melanie- Manny! Emma.

Ellie- Hey.

Ashley- Hey. I came.

Emma- Hey.

Manny- I see. Hey, go over there, there are...people...over there. I mean, people you have't met yet, Melanie...go meet them. They're cool.

Ellie- Unlike you, a boyfriend stealer.

Melanie- You're coming with me. Both of you. grabs Ellie's and Ashley's arms and pulls them over to a large group of people

Ellie- Jay. Alex.

Jay- Who. Is. New. Girl.

Melanie- Very funny...

Ellie- Oh! This is Melanie, she transferred from a private school.

Jay- What? Why?

Melanie- It was too annoying, and I had to go do something.

Alex- hey, aren't you that new depressed girl who sees two therapists or some crap?

Melanie- remains silent

Alex- I'll take that as a yes.

Melanie- goes in her bag for something

Ellie- Hey, Mel. What did you put in your bag before?

Melanie- A sharpie, and a tiny bottle of Nail Polish Remover.

Ellie- Oh. Why?

Jay- Oh! High!

Ellie- Hi, Jay.

Jay- No, High. As in points up

Alex- Yo do that?

Melanie- Um, no. I just carry it in my bag just in case I want to paint my nail a different color.

Jay- Hey, don't use sarcasm.

Melanie- It'll hurt your ickle head?

Jay- Not funny.

Melanie- puts the bottle to her mouth but does not drink it Hm?

Jay takes the bottle and does the same, and passes it to Alex who hands it back and shakes her head

Ellie- Ugh...walks away

Melanie and Jay are high now, and it's dark outside

Melanie- hey, Jay. Got a lighter?

Jay- You smoke!

Melanie- No, stupid. Sharpie.

Jay- hands her a lighter

Melanie walks to a clear opening and Jay follows her. She lights the sharpie on fire and throws it on the ground. her arm touches the flame, and her sleeve goes on fire.

Ellie- Oh my god! Fire!

Ashley- Melanie your arm is on fire!

Melanie- NO CRAP!

Jay- tries to help her put it out

Melanie- It won't go out!

A crowd forms around her

Alex- It's the remover.

Melanie- Help! Crap!

Jay- tries to help her pbut the flame gets bigger

Melanie- My arm is going to fall off!

Jay- Shut up.

Melanie- Make me!

Chester comes by with a cup of water and pours it on her arm

Chester- Are you seriously that stupid to not use water?

Jay- pounces hi and starts punching him

Melanie- JAY! get off of him! NOW! Tries to pull Jay off

Jay- slaps her in the face not realizing it's her who's tring to pull him off

Melanie- falls over and her head hits the ground hard Ow...

Ellie- runs over to Melanie followed by Emma and Manny Oh my god! Jay! Stop fighting and look what you did!

Jay- gets off Chester who's face is scratched up and bleeding and walks over to Melanie Holy crap!

Melanie- she has a large cut across her cheek and its bleeding badly and the abck of her head has a sra\atch thats bleeding a little I...I...

You see a flaskback of her father falling to the ground after being stabbed

Melanie- She goes closer to Jay and then starts crying

Ellie- Melanie what's wrong?

Melanie- I...need...to...

Ellie- To what?

Melanie- I need it back! I need it!

Ellie- need what?

Melanie- starts snapping her rubber band over and over fast

Ellie- oh no, come on Melanie you don't need it!

Melanie- I need to die! That's what I need! Stands up and runs into the trees

Ellie- Melanie! gets up and chases her, and the others follow her

Jay- get back here!

Melanie- hides behind a tree

Jay- stop running. I'll get her.

Ellie- watches as Jay goes behind the tree

Jay- hey.

Melanie- you hit me.

Jay- I thought you were someone else. Sorry.

Melanie- fine. What?

Jay- Stop. Don't kill yourself.

Melanie- starts crying What have I got to live for? My father...is...

You see another flashback of the guy coming after her with the knife and her mother walking infront of ehr and screaming

Jay- It's okay...it's going to be okay..

Melanie- No it's not don't you get it! My father is never coming back! He was murdered! I saw it! Brutally murdered! The vision of the knife going repeatedly into his heart is still in my head! I was five! My mother is paralized.

Jay- That sucks.

Melanie- yea! Nobody understands me!

Jay- kisses her

Melanie- What was that for?

Jay- Dunno. Your just so darnded cute.

Melanie- Ha.

Jay- What? You are.

Melanie- So are you.

They kiss again

Ellie- Jay! What are you doing that's taking you so long!

Jay- comes out with Melanie Trying to make her stop crying dammit.

Ellie- Come on people let's go back to the party or whatever.

They all start walking back

Jay- Mel wait a minute before you go back. Let's talk more.

Melanie- Okay.

Jay- Hm. So, that kiss, I was being serious.

Melanie- I'm in 11th grade. You look like your twenty.

Jay- I was in 11th and got expelled.

Melanie- Why?

Jay- Long story.

Melanie- I got time.

She takes his hand and they smile

(End)


End file.
